Thief in the Night
by Lythis
Summary: Hmm...George has been sneaking into Botan's room for some reason. And Botan's decided to find out why. (This story is not highly intelligent, and if you do not like the idea of Botan/Koenma do not read it....*thinks* Please?)


Um.......done at school.  
  
WARNINGS: OOC-ness, and stuff....oh yeah, and all characters contained here within are the property of Yoshiro Togashi (lucky him...*sulk*)  
  
  
  
Thief in the Night By: Skylar Inari  
  
Botan glared at George, her pink eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
He had done it again!  
  
Once again he had come unauthorized in to her private chambers.  
  
And in the middle of the night too...  
  
Botan clutched her oar that had materialized in her hands to her. If the sneaking pervert came any closer to her bed...she'd kill him.  
  
Really she would.  
  
The blue oni wasn't yet aware of the fact that he'd awakened her. He continued on along on his self charged mission.  
  
Botan had known that George had been sneaking into her rooms while she was away aiding Yusuke in his ever-increasing dangerous missions...but she'd thought nothing of it when Koenma had told her.  
  
She'd assumed that he'd been entering under the light of day, looking for a document of some sort...never had she thought that this was what Koenma had meant.  
  
Her eyes tracked the intruder ruthlessly.  
  
As long as he stayed away from her bed she'd be willing to over look the intrusion - at least until morning, when she could talk to Koenma.  
  
She heard the soft sound of one of her many drawers being opened.  
  
The ferry-girl frowned, if he was just looking for a document he'd have gone to her desk right beside the door...so what was he looking for?  
  
Realization came to her suddenly.  
  
NO!!!  
  
He couldn't have found that.  
  
That would be just awful...  
  
If he got into her secret........  
  
Stilling her frantic thoughts the blue-haired girl listened intently in the dark.  
  
If George had committed the crime she thought he had...  
  
There...  
  
She could hear the tell-tale sounds.  
  
He had found her secret...  
  
Koenma wouldn't be pleased.  
  
To hell with Koenma, she wasn't pleased.  
  
And George would pay...  
  
Oh yes...  
  
He'd pay dearly.  
  
His crime finished, George quietly shut the drawer, and tiptoed past her bed towards the door.  
  
Botan lay very still...  
  
It was better to let him savour his victory for awhile and then cut it out from beneath his feet.  
  
The blue oni left her room.  
  
Botan breated a sigh of relief.  
  
At least whatever was left of her secret would be safe for the rest of the night.  
  
Placing her oar on her other pillow so that it would be within easy reach if George had the nerve to come back Botan fell asleep plotting her revenge.  
  
***  
  
"Let me see Koenma." Her voice was flat and barely concealed her rage and loathing.  
  
The blue oni fidgeted. "But - but Koenma-sama is busy at the moment Botan."  
  
"Not so busy that he can't see me. Let me through."  
  
"B-but Botan..." George's voice trailed off as he looked into the ferry girl's determined pink eyes. With a resigned sigh he pulled the huge doors to Koenma's office opened.  
  
Koenma's head jerked up from behind the huge pile of documents that were stacked up on his desk. "George! I told you not to let anyone...oh....hi, Botan." The prince of the Rekai said sheepishly. "You bullied George into letting you in, right?"  
  
"Koenma." Botan slammed her hands down on what was still visible of his desk. "Make. George. Stay. Away. From. My. Room."  
  
The brown haired prince looked at Botan for a moment. "What has he done now?"  
  
"He's going through my stuff at night."  
  
"I told you he was doing that."  
  
"No, you said that he was going through my stuff. I assumed that he'd been doing that looking through my work desk for a document or something."  
  
"What?" Koenma frowned. "Has he been doing something else?"  
  
"Yes!" Botan's eyes narrowed with rage. "He's been getting into my secret!"  
  
"Wha - what?!" Koenma slipped off his chair and bounded around his desk. "He's been getting into that stuff?!"  
  
"Yes..." Botan looked pleadingly at Koenma. "Make him stop."  
  
Koenma patted his lover's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, I will."  
  
Calmed the blue-haired girl left the room much less forcefully than she had entered it.  
  
***  
  
"You wanted to see me Koenma-sama?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Come in."  
  
"What did you want to see me for? I finished all the work you assigned! My room is clean! I'm caught up on my laundry!"  
  
"George..."  
  
"Yes, Koenma-sama?"  
  
"Well George, you're fired."  
  
"Wha - what?!"  
  
"Don't worry, you wont be turned out on to the streets. I've arranged for you a new job.... in Guam. I've heard it's quite an unpleasent job but I'm sure you do just fine."  
  
"I - I - I...."  
  
"You accept, how wonderful! Otherwise I would have had to feed you to the piranha's."  
  
"I - I..."  
  
"You're speechless I know. No need to thank me, none at all. You're dismissed now George."  
  
***  
  
Botan smiled as she watched the dejected form of George leave the building that he'd worked in for almost a thousand years.  
  
Now her secret was safe.  
  
Koenma watched his lover from where he lay on her bed.  
  
He felt bad about letting George go like that but...  
  
His actions were what had damned him.  
  
And besides, every measure had to be taken to protect Botan's stash of chocolate sauce and whipped cream.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
See? This is what school has done to my brain. 


End file.
